Rizzles Advent Calendar
by Mac Granger
Summary: I forgot to buy myself an advent calendar full of chocolately goodness, so I decided to write a daily festive ficlet starring our ladies leading up to christmas. Wish me luck!
1. 1st December

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rizzoli, nor Isles, and I'm pretty confident I own none of the other characters that may or may not pop up in later chapters. They're Tess', Janet's, TNT's and whoever elses that can lay a claim to them.

**A/N: **I forgot to pick up an advent calendar. This seemingly innocent oversight somehow lead to me thinking it might be cool to post a little festive ficlet every day leading up to Chrstmas... A fanfic advent calendar if you will. I've no idea if I'll manage it, but I'm going to try.

If anyone has any ideas, lines, plots etc... that they'd like to see in one of the ficlets please feel free to let me know in the reviews/comments or PM me, and I'll see what I can cobble together.

For those that are waiting on the next chapter of my story "Distance." I'm working on it. I'll have it up soonish. I promise.

...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>On a quiet Boston street blanketed with snow, a Prius quietly pulled into a driveway.<p>

Opening her door, Maura Isles stepped out on to a pathway very recently cleared of snow. A path lead to her front door. A grateful smile graced the honey blondes features.

Reaching back into the car she pulled out a bag of groceries and a 6 pack of beer, and started to hum "Silent Night" as she headed into the house.

Considering the late hour, Maura was expecting an empty house. Just as she cleared the doorway, and before she even had a chance to finish closing the door, a rather manic looking Jane barrelled towards her, arms flapping and hair flying in all directions.

"Close your eyes! I'm not done! It's not ready!"

Scarred hands quickly covered her eyes. "Are they closed?"

Chuckling at her dear friend, she asked "What are you up to?"

"Can't say. Now are your eyes closed or not?"

"Yes, they're closed." Warm hands withdrew from her eyes.

"Okay, gimmie the groceries." She felt the heavy bag and beer being pulled from her arms. "No peaking!"

Maura merely raised an eyebrow in what she assumed to be Jane's direction.

"Right, now wait right here. I'll be two minutes."

Maura heard the excitable woman run further into the house, then some shuffling around.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Jane was right back in front of her.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

Eyes open, she scanned the house. She took in and memorised every breathtaking detail.

Beautiful white twinkling lights and surprisingly stylish decorations now adorned her home. A gorgeous tree with a light smattering of presents beneath, stood near her living room window. A roaring fire burned in the fireplace, and a little further back from it sat a small picnic on a blanket.

"Oh! Almost forgot…" Jane ran into the kitchen and returned with two glasses, settling them down by the picnic. Inhaling the spicy scent that drifted in with her, Maura realised it was mulled wine. A happy sigh escaped from her lips as she turned adoring eyes on the woman beside her.

Before she could speak, she was interrupted.

"I take my family for granted. I complain and moan and grumble about each and every one of them. But growing up, I was never short of their love. No matter how much we fought, the screaming and shouting. We always had each other.

You told me you don't bother to put up decorations over Christmas because it's just you. It broke my heart, because it's not just you. Not anymore. You and me-" Jane's gaze bore into Maura as she slipped an arm around her waist.

"You and me, no matter what, we're family."


	2. 2nd December

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely response to the first story. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Still going with the light and fluffy side of things. Would you guys be opposed to some dark and twisty stories? I feel I should stick with the happy because of the season, but my brain keep on conjuring sad little stories.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Really, Maur? Really?"<p>

"You volunteered, Remember. We all did. It'll be fun." Maura's perkiness would have been infectious to most people. Jane Rizzoli was not most people.

"You would say that, but you're not the one being subjected to this… this…" The aggravated detective pointed to package in her arm. "Monstrosity!"

"Oh, Jane. It's really not that bad. Besides, you'll look cute." Maura's grin was genuinely affectionate.

"Cute? Oh, no! You, you look cute… Maybe even a little sexy. Me? I will look ridiculous." Reaching into the bag in her arms, she pulled out an offending article. "I mean look at these "shoes!""

Maura realised compliments and gentle encouragement were not going to work.

"Jane Rizzoli. You will put on that outfit whether you like it or not." Hands on hips, Maura continued "If I have to, I'll drag you into the back and forcefully remove your clothing."

Jane merely smirked. "That a promise?"

"You'll wear it or you're cut off." Maura eyed Jane sternly. She was sure that last threat was adequate enough to get Jane to go into the back room and change, but a good glare wouldn't hurt either.

"Cut off? From what exactly?"

"Me. To be exact, sex with me."

The smirk promptly fell from Jane's face.

"You wouldn't." Silence. "Oh my god! You would!"

Jane stared in horror at the package in the crook of her arm. "Maur, that is so not fair."

Maura merely continued to glare.

"Fine!" Jane huffed. "I'll do it. Whatever."

Pouting, Jane shuffled off to change.

Maura's glare turned into a huge smile. She absently smoothed down a bit of her own costume and checked herself in the mirror to make sure she still looked ok.

A good ten minutes later Jane slowly walked back into the room. A musical jingling sounding with every step.

She did not look happy.

Maura tried to keep the big grin off her face. Truly, but it was close to impossible.

Standing before her in bright green tights and a red and green tunic, bell clad pointy shoes, and a floppy green hat stood Christmas elf Jane.

"I want to shoot myself. Again."

"That's not funny." Maura admonished Jane lightly.

Maura ran her eyes over Jane. "Yes. Most definitely cute."

"Jane Rizzoli does not do cute. This is the last time I volunteer for one of your PUKE things again."

Maura just giggled at the sulking vision before her. Jane really was a sight to behold. She would have to sneak a picture at some point.

"Come on Mrs. Claus. We've got stupid presents to give out." The pout on her face combined with the costume just made her look all the more adorable. "Then tonight, you are most definitely putting out. 'Cause this." Jane pointed at herself "Is going above and beyond!"

Laughing, Maura approached Jane and wrapped her arms around her. Standing on her tiptoes she reached up and kissed Jane sweetly. As she pulled back the detectives pout slowly melted away.

Maura marvelled at the things her Jane would do if she asked.


	3. 3rd December

**A/N:** A big thanks for all the comments/reviews, story alerts etc. Very much appreciated!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jane was sitting on Maura's couch.<p>

Her ma had been sorting through her things, and had found a box containing stuff from when Jane was little.

She sat, beer in hand rifling through the box.

Maura, having gotten herself a glass of wine, sat down beside her.

"I can't believe ma kept some of this stuff." Jane pulled out a very old and worn baseball mitt. "Cool! I always wondered what happened to this." Memories swirled through the detectives mind.

Maura reached into the box and pulled out an envelope of pictures. Looking through them, laughing out loud at one of a very young Jane sat at the table, chocolate all round her mouth, and what looked like ice cream in her hair.

Maura grinned at Jane. "You were so cute then!"

"You saying I'm not cute now?" Jane pretended to be offended, a wicked glint in her eye.

"I wouldn't say cute, no." Jane's jaw dropped open. "I would say you're sexy."

Jane's look of indignation turned into a cocky grin.

"What's that?" Maura indicated a folded up piece of paper in Jane's hand.

"A letter I wrote to Santa when I was seven." Jane smiled to herself at the memory.

"I remember I got into a fight with a boy from another class during recess."

Maura laughed, unsurprised at the notion of Jane fighting with boys when she was a little girl.

"We'd been playing a game and I decided I wanted to rescue the princess, but he wouldn't let me. He said I wasn't allowed because "boys are better than girls," and "girls were stupid, and that's why boys had to rescue them," I remember getting so mad at him, I jumped on him knocking him over. I got in a lot of trouble for it.

I wrote the letter to Santa later that day."

Maura smiled affectionately at her friend. She was a little sad she hadn't known her growing up.

"Read it to me?"

Jane put her beer down, cleared her throat and unfolded the letter.

"To Mr Santa Claus.

Please can I have my very own princess for Christmas. I promise I'll keep her safe and rescue her from the bad guys.

If she could be really pretty too, that would be cool.

From Jane Rizzoli, Age 7.

P.S. I'm going to be a cowgirl when I grow up. So can I please have a horse as well."

If she could believe that such things were possible, Maura thought her heart had completely melted.

"So, did you get your princess?"

Jane looked at her best friend. The most important person in her life. She reached out taking one of Maura's hands in her own.

"It took a little longer than I hoped back then, but yes, I got my very own princess."


	4. 4th December

It was quiet. Painfully quiet.

Jane picked up her third beer, knocking it back fast.

She was unsure of the time. The hours had started to blur together as the day had worn on, and before she'd known it, it had grown dark. All she knew for certain was that it was late.

The night sky was clear and stars shone down on her, twinkling in all their beauty.

She loved looking at the stars. Ever since she was a little girl, and on her first camping trip had peaked out of her tent and looked up to see a vast expanse of thousands of little shining lights.

She didn't know their names, but that didn't matter. She had her own.

Her two favourites that sat side by side were particularly vibrant tonight.

With her beer finished she threw the bottle down and reached over to pick up her bat.

The ball flew towards her and as she swung the bat it connected with a satisfying thunk, the ball sailing through the air flying far out into the field.

As the balls continued to fly, Jane thought about how she'd ended up here alone with only a bat and beer for company.

The fight with Maura had been stupid. They were giving presents as a couple this year, and Maura had wanted them to go shopping together to pick out the gifts. Jane had sulked that she didn't want to go, telling Maura she should just go by herself to pick them out. The more Maura had tried reasoning with Jane, the more stubborn she had grown. Until eventually she had snapped at Maura, saying a few choice words she had instantly regretted.

Before she could apologise, Maura had left.

Jane swung the bat particularly hard, a loud crack sounding out in the silence.

She flung the bat away angry at herself, and let out a loud yell to try and release the tension building up inside of her.

A single tear worked its way down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Maur."

"So am I."

Jane spun around, surprised to find Maura standing there. She hadn't heard her approach.

"I shouldn't have left like that."

Jane just stood there, unable to believe what she was seeing and hearing. She'd been so sure she'd screwed things up.

"Jane?" Concerned eyes looked her over.

Jane took the few steps to Maura and scooped her up in her arms, spinning her around.

"God, Maur. I'm so sorry!" She trailed kisses all over her girlfriends face, eventually finding her lips.

A happy grin spread across Jane's features, and feeling a little giddy she spun Maura around again. A musical laugh escaping the beautiful woman in her arms.

They stood there, arms locked around each other. Jane, once again looking up at the stars made a promise to herself. Just like her two favourites, she was going to make every effort to make sure her and Maura would be together forever.

…Even if it meant going on a few extended shopping trips.


	5. 5th December

Snow was falling over Boston, and a stillness had settled over the city. The people out and about were bundled up in warm heavy coats, scarves and hats.

On a quiet residential street the warm glow of candle light shone through a window.

Inside, the handful of candles and roaring fire cast their light across a cosy living room. Christmas carols played faintly in the background.

Maura was curled up on her sofa, a blanket draped over her knees and a glass of wine in hand. A thick aged open book resting on her legs.

Opposite her, lounging on a giant beanbag sat Jane.

Her gaze was focused solely on Maura. The blonde so enraptured with her book she failed to notice the brown eyes lingering on her.

The soft incandescence of the firelight made her skin glow and brought out the natural highlights in her hair which cascaded in waves to her shoulders. Jane loved that hair. She had lost countless hours to daydreams. Imagining running her fingers through it, burying her face in the golden locks, inhaling the delicate sweet smell.

Jane watched as Maura's brow crinkled, no doubt analysing whatever she had just read. The frown stayed in place for a few moments, then as if something had just clicked, the frown disappeared and a gentle half smile appeared in its place.

As always Maura's green eyes lit up when smiling, and Jane soaked it in. She loved that smile. A god awful day could be transformed in a moment when one of those smiles were aimed at her. The weight of the world would fall from her shoulders on the shittiest day, and time would stand still as she lost herself in a vision of beauty.

A light giggle escaped soft lips and Jane's heart skipped a beat. A lengthy exhale followed as she released an unbeknownst long held breath.

Maura looked up catching Jane's eye. They held the gaze studying one another, lost in a moment in time. Then Jane was graced with a smile that was reserved for her only. She grinned back a little goofily, and amusement danced in Maura's eyes.

A faint blush coloured her cheeks, and the goofy grin became a sheepish smile, as Jane reached for her beer breaking the moment.

Maura's eyes fell once again to the pages in front of her, as Jane drank her in with loving eyes, the most perfect thing she'd ever seen.


	6. 6th December

**A/N: **I hammered this one out in a hurry during the wee hours of the morning. I hope it's ok. I'm pretty sure it's much funnier in my own head.

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, and Maura Isles could not wait to kick off her shoes and relax on the couch with Jane.<p>

They had a movie night planned, and Jane text her an hour ago saying she had just picked up the snacks and was waiting for her at home.

Letting herself in, she called out letting Jane know she was back.

Walking through the house, she peeled off layers of clothing until she reached the bedroom, changing quickly into something more comfortable. Designer dresses were just not needed for movie night… and besides, Jane thought she looked cute in an oversized t-shirt and shorts.

Returning to the living room, Maura called out "Jane? Where are you?"

Receiving no reply, Maura shrugged, assuming Jane had forgotten something at the store and had popped back out to get it.

Perusing her DVD collection, Maura pondered what film to watch. It was her turn to choose, but she wanted something they could both enjoy. Jane had not appreciated her last two choices - a documentary on the life cycle of the rare silver-spotted ghost moth (Sthenopis argenteomaculatus), and in an ill-conceived attempt at broadening Jane's cinematic horizons, a French classic telling the heartbreaking tale about a Donkey and a rebellious girl. Jane had fallen asleep and was drooling on her shoulder within 30 minutes.

Maura froze thinking she heard something. A moment passed, not hearing anything she went back to her DVD collection.

After ten minutes of contemplation and a process of elimination, "Love Actually" sat in the DVD player awaiting Jane's return. The doctor lay stretched out on her couch, eyes closed.

Before long, Maura's mind had wandered back to the autopsy she'd performed earlier in the day. So lost in her thoughts she failed to hear a muffled yell and a quiet tapping.

The day having taken its toll, Maura drifted off into a light sleep.

Half an hour later, a loud bang made Maura sit bolt upright. A dazed look settling over her features. After a few minutes of failing to hear anything else, Maura decided it must have been Bass.

Stretching tired limbs, Maura noticed Jane had yet to return. A concerned frown appeared. Reaching for her phone she called her.

The low drawn out beats of Maura's ring tone rang out from the kitchen.

"Okay, that's strange."

Hanging up, the music stopped as she walked into the kitchen. Staring at Jane's phone as if it would be forthcoming with Jane's whereabouts, Maura paced about the room for a few seconds, until disbelieving eyes settled on her window. More specifically, just outside.

Slipping on a pair of sneakers, Maura ran out to the back of her house. Jaw dropping at the sight before her.

Hanging upside down, suspended in mid-air by Christmas lights wrapped around her ankle, was Jane.

"ABOUT FREAKING TIME!"

She knew she shouldn't, but Maura laughed. A loud, lengthy belly chuckle, booming out into the silent night.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA… Oh that's great. Laugh at me." Jane crossed her arms in a huff, a strong wind blowing her slightly from side to side.

It made Maura laugh all the more harder.

"What… on earth… happened?" She managed to squeeze out between chuckles.

"What do you think happened, Maura? I was stringing these stupid lights for you and I slipped." If Jane's face hadn't already been red from hanging upside down for so long, the irritation at her continued predicament would have made it that way.

"I've been knocking the best I can and calling out since you got in!"

"Oh! That's what that was. I thought I was hearing things. You need to work on your voice projection. Practice your deep breathing. Enunciate your words."

The exasperated dangling woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Really, Maura? Really?"

Head tilting to the side, the Blonde considered the question seriously for a moment.

"Yes. I think you do."

"For the love of… GET ME DOWN!" Jane stared pointedly at the woman casually standing in front of her, as if this were an everyday occurrence.

"Oh. Yes, of course. How silly of me." Rolling her eyes at herself, she approached Jane. "Can you support yourself at all? I need to loosen the tension in the lights."

Jane reached out and wrapped strong arms around Maura's waist. Head turned to the side, so her face wasn't buried somewhere some might deem inappropriate.

For the first time since she'd slipped and fell, Jane laughed silently to herself. An altogether rather naughty version of the famous Spiderman kiss popping into her head.

"Oh my. Uh, okay. Now push yourself up a little."

The wire cord slackened for a moment, and Maura deftly loosened the knot around Jane's ankle. The detective suddenly dropped, bringing Maura down with her.

A tangle of limbs, they lay there on the ground in the dark, laughing heartily.


	7. 7th December

Jane could not believe what was happening.

She'd been so sure her plan would work. What was mistletoe for, if not to give you a plausible excuse to kiss the woman you secretly love?

The plan had been infallible in her mind. Maura was hosting a Christmas party. There would be the Rizzoli's, Frost, Korsak and two other officer friends of Frankie's. Everyone would be relaxed and jovial. Alcohol would be consumed and people would be their silly selves.

Jane had decided that the kitchen was the best place to hang it. She and Maura generally ended up hanging around in there, quick access to food and alcohol.

What she hadn't counted on was everyone being so damn "helpful" or polite.

First Frankie had beaten Jane to the punch, and joined Maura in the kitchen asking if she wanted any help laying out the food. Then of course her Ma just had to notice the mistletoe they were standing beneath.

Next thing she knew, everyone was calling for them to kiss.

Frankie had given his big sister a nervous glance, then placed a quick chaste kiss on Maura's lips. Wisely, he had avoided the kitchen for the rest of the night.

Then Frost having arrived late, strolled up to Maura bottle of wine in hand, to greet the doctor. As fate would have it, Maura was once again under the mistletoe.

Poor Frost, who had no idea why everyone (excluding Jane) was suddenly whooping and hollering at him, turned to Maura with a confused look on his face.

She smiled sheepishly and pointed up. Eyes wide, Frost quickly kissed Maura, mouthed a silent apology to Jane, then had joined Frankie and his pals almost downing his beer in one go.

Much to Jane's chagrin, Maura had stayed away from the kitchen for a long while after that. Frustrating her no end as she tried to conceive of ways to get the honey blonde under the mistletoe.

That sat on the couch engaged in quiet conversation. The party going on around them, but too wrapped up in each other to notice.

Jane seeing that Maura had finally finished her wine, seized an opportunity.

"Come on. Let's get you a refill."

Both standing up they had walked towards the kitchen. Just before they reached it, Jane's phone buzzed.

"Rizzoli."

Maura continued on, refilling her wine glass.

"You look good tonight , Maura."

Jane, finishing her call, turned around to find her scheming brother Tommy talking to Maura.

"Are you freaking kidding me?"

Jane was beginning to think the universe had it in for her, and turned away as her brother moved in for a kiss.

She missed Maura turning her head so Tommy could only kiss her on the cheek.

The youngest Rizzoli shuffled off, and in his place one of Frankie's buddies stepped in. Maura merely shook her head, giving a gentle laugh, before leaning over to give the brave guy a kiss on the cheek.

Jane couldn't believe it. Half the people here had kissed the beautiful woman in front of her.

Perhaps she should just man-up and take her place under the mistletoe?

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward to take her place by Maura's side.

Jane looked at her friend, then looked down, eyes locked on her feet as she fidgeted, a little uncomfortable.

"I, uh…" She glanced up at the trouble making plant. "It's tradition… Don't feel like you have to though."

Jane ran a nervous hand through her hair, then shoved them both deep into her pockets.

"I wondered how long it would take you."

Jane looked up, eyes wide.

"I saw you putting the Phoradendron serotinum, otherwise known as mistletoe, up there when we were setting up."

The detective continued to just stare at Maura. A deer in headlights look plastered on her face.

"I really don't like the idea of having kissed fifty percent of the people here, and you not being one of them."

"Uh…" Jane felt like she had stepped into some alternate reality. Her brain could not compute.

Rolling her eyes at her suddenly shy friend, Maura stepped forward.

She ran her hand up Jane's arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. The hand coming to rest on Jane's cheek.

Jane was frozen. This was not how she thought this would go.

"I'm pleased you're finally ready."

Maura, standing on tiptoes, gently pressed her lips against her best friend's.

It took a moment for Jane to relax and enjoy the moment. Extremely aware of everyone around them. Then they all fell away, and the realisation that she was finally getting the chance to do this registered.

She snaked her hand into Maura's golden tresses and gave a gentle tug, eliciting a soft moan from the other woman.

As hungry lips moved together, everyone at the party stopped and stared as the two women finally kissed.


	8. 8th December

Time is a funny old thing.

A minute can either fly by or drag on for what feels an eternity.

Baby's will be born and old friends will pass on in the space of a heartbeat, and life changing events can happen in mere moments.

Maura had long admired Jane. Her bravery, courage and compassion were admirable traits. Her family, which included close friends, were the most important thing in her life. She'd fight tooth and nail to the end for you.

Having a friend like Jane could be overwhelming at times. Especially for someone so uncomfortable around the living, and no one was more alive than Jane.

Passion seemed to flow through her veins.

When the Detective had first introduced herself to the new M.E., Maura had exhibited her standard behaviour. Polite, but distant.

For reasons unbeknownst to the doctor, but forever grateful for, the stubborn Detective had been drawn to her.

No matter how cold Maura came across, Jane matched her with equal warmth.

Before long, Jane had claimed Maura. She was family, and for the first time in her life she had a friend.

She had someone in her life who loved her unconditionally, and who she loved in return.

Then a funny thing happened.

There was nothing remarkable about this morning. It was just another day.

Maura entered Boston PD headquarters, and as always when Jane had started earlier than her, she went up to visit before starting her workday.

She turned a corner to find Jane, Frost and Korsak gathered around the coffee machine.

Having been called in at 3:00am, they were all running on very little sleep, and the bags under their eyes attested to that fact.

Jane was a mess. Her hair in disarray, and sweat and dirt stained clothes.

She watched as Frost leaned over and whispered something in Jane's ear, causing the detective to break out into a big grin.

Maura came to a grinding halt.

Her carefully ordered world once again off balance because of the woman in front of her.

Jane spotted Maura and waved tiredly in her direction, grin still in place.

Maura couldn't breathe

Jane's grin turned to a frown as she noticed her friends distress, slowly turning to walk in her direction.

This caused Maura to panic further. The world suddenly grew dark and she was falling.

The last thought to cross her mind _"I'm in love with Jane," _and Jane's scratchy voice telling her "I've got you."


	9. 9th December

**A/N: **Sorry I'm a little late with this one. I had my work christmas party last night and typing this up at 3 in the morning, just did not appeal.

I woke up early to get this up for you guys though.

Hope you like.

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter morning in Boston, and as the sun rose, so did the long retired Detective Jane Rizzoli-Isles.<p>

Wrapping up warm, she shuffled through her large home, making her way to the kitchen. She had a long day ahead and wanted to get as much done while she still had the energy.

A picnic basket sat empty on the kitchen counter, placed there the night before. Jane set about her kitchen gathering food stuffs for her picnic.

The basket was filling nicely, and she smiled to herself as she placed the sandwiches in. The only things left to gather being the blanket and wine.

Moving over to the wine rack Jane reached down, groaning as her old joints protested the action.

Straightening up with a bottle of Maura's favourite wine in hand, she retrieved the warm winter blanket near by and placed them in the basket.

Jane's cell phone rang. Glancing at the display, she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Rizzoli." She missed answering the phone that way.

"Nona! Hey, what are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not at all kiddo. It's always good to hear from my favourite grandkid."

"You say that to all of us." The smile was evident in his voice, and it made Jane smile.

"Yeah well, who says you can only have one favourite?"

A chuckle sounded down the phone. "Good point… Anyway, I was going to leave you a message, but since you're up, what time should I pick you up for the party?"

The large Rizzoli-Isles family always had a big gathering a few days before Christmas.

"I'll be out until at least midday. Pick me up then?"

"Sure thing Nona. You off anywhere nice?"

"Visiting my Maura." After all the years. All they'd been through. She still couldn't say her wife's name without a smile.

There was a heavy silence for just a moment.

"You want me to drive you?"

"I don't want to put you out, kiddo."

Her grandson could only snort. "I'll drive you"

* * *

><p>Picnic basket and flowers in hand, Jane walked across frost covered ground. The route long ago memorised. She was pretty damn sure she could find her way blindfolded.<p>

It was a beautiful walk, and she took her time admiring the scenery.

It didn't take long to reach her destination, and reaching into the basket, she pulled out the blanket and threw it out on the ground. Then as swiftly as she could manage, lowered herself onto the blanket, placing the picnic basket to one side.

Jane reached over to the marble headstone beside her and brushed away some stray leaves that had fallen on it.

Running her fingers lightly over the lettering, Jane Rizzoli-Isles allowed herself a moment to feel the pain of her loss.

Maura had died quite unexpectedly, almost two years ago. She'd fallen asleep that night in Jane's arms and had never woken up. It had devastated Jane. She'd spent almost every day of the last fifty one years with Maura. To suddenly be without her was like losing a limb.

Their kids and grandchildren had all worried for her. Afraid that she too might slip away now that she'd lost her beloved wife.

Drawing in a breath to steady herself, Jane released the pain. Letting herself be consumed with memories of happy times. Love filling her heart.

"Hey, beautiful. It's me.

Thought I'd come to see my favourite lady in the world before the chaos of the Rizzoli-Isles Christmas shindig."

Pulling out the wine, Jane half filled a glass, placing it by the headstone.

"I brought your favourite. There's still several bottles of it left, so don't worry. I can't believe how much longer this stuff lasts without you around to drink it. …I forget that sometimes. I put wine on the grocery list."

She smiled wistfully. A tear leaking out.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I brought you these." Jane placed a bouquet of lilies next to the wine.

"The kids are doing well. They miss you. They try not to get upset around me, but it shows.

They've been driving me crazy trying to look after me. You'd be proud of them."

Jane leaned back against the cold marble. Memories flittering through her mind. Their first drunken kiss. Their first fight. The first time they'd made love. Birthdays and Christmases, solving cases, Dancing…

Maura had loved to dance.

A deep longing filled her, and she briefly wondered how many years she'd have to wait until she would be reunited with her love.

"I miss you, Maur. It's too quiet without you."

An unexpected breeze ghosted across her cheek, as gentle as a kiss.

Jane placed her hand there, a soft smile showing. "Thanks babe. I love you too."


	10. 10th December

**A/N: **Wow! The reaction to the last chapter was quite overwhelming. Thank you all so much. I think I've replied to all who messaged me or left a comment/review. Apologies if I missed you. ...and sorry for making so many of you cry. I apparently underestimated how sad you all would find it.

I hope you continue to enjoy the stories.

* * *

><p>Jane was sure of two things: 1. Work Christmas parties are evil. 2. She was dieing. That, or she was experiencing the worst hangover in the history of the world. EVER.<p>

Her throat parched, she gradually inched her arm to her bedside table. Praying she'd had the foresight to leave a bottle of water there.

Nothing.

Groaning at her stupidity she cracked open an eye.

The sunlight streaming through her bedroom window struck her bloodshot eye. Pain hammering through her skull, she slammed it shut, but the damage was done.

"Son of a bitch!"

A low moan sounded beside her, as a body shifted under the covers.

Jane froze, chanting _"Please let it be Maura! Please let it be Maura!"_ in her mind like a mantra. Over and over.

"Mau-" Jane choked on the name. Her throat so dry she couldn't speak.

It was no use, she'd have to open her eyes.

Bracing herself for the pain, she slowly opened them. Blinking furiously to try and clear her foggy mind.

Looking to her left in an attempt to discover just who she was sharing her bed with, the whole room tilted and then spun. Jane fought the urge to vomit. Taking slow cleansing breaths.

Reopening her eyes, she was none the wiser as to who was next to her. Whoever was there was buried under a mountain of covers.

It was time for Jane to do what she did best. Detect.

Craning her neck slightly, she looked about the room. It looked as if a tornado had ripped through it.

Empty beer bottles scattered the floor, everything atop her dresser had been knocked over. The bedside lamp and alarm clock lay haphazardly on her floor.

Various items of her clothing were in opposite corners of the room, her bra hanging from the door handle.

It was then that she realised she was naked.

Jane didn't know what was scarier. The person next to her being Maura, or not being Maura.

She scanned the room, desperately searching for a scrap of evidence as to who was in her bed.

Bleary, barely functioning eyes raked the room. Flitting from place to place, until they settled on a tie. A gold tie with little reindeer all over. A tacky Christmas tie she last remembered seeing around Frost's neck.

Heart in throat, Jane once again prayed. This time begging anyone that could hear her that it wasn't her partner in her bed.

Terrified of what she'd find if she looked, Jane decided water was the next most pressing issue to deal with.

Trying her best not to disturb whoever was next to her (she refused to accept that it might be Frost), Jane crawled out form under her covers, grabbing her robe to cover herself with.

Tiptoeing as best she could in her condition, she made her way into the living room.

A trail of men's clothing led from the front door to her bedroom, and just like that god damn tacky Christmas tie, Jane was sure the various suit items belonged to Frost.

She wracked her brain for a plausible explanation, but she couldn't remember a damn thing about the previous night.

Deep in denial, the detective shuffled into her kitchen.

Retrieving a glass from the cabinet, she turned to her sink to fill it. Then promptly froze, not quite believing her eyes.

A frog sat in her sink. A shallow pool of water and some lettuce leaves for company.

"What the hell? What on earth happened last night?" The sentence was no more than a garbled rasp.

Ignoring the frog, which seemed to be staring at her disdainfully, Jane filled her glass.

Sipping the water slowly, she cast her eyes about her apartment. Somewhere there would be something that explained Frost's suit and Jane's nakedness. The obvious was not an option.

Nothing was jumping out at her, and the panic building inside her chest was starting to overwhelm.

She dragged herself over to her couch, easing herself down into it. The room was starting to spin again.

She lay there a few minutes, eyes closed, mentally chastising herself.

"Time to face the music, Detective Dumbass."

Opening her eyes, Jane was about to sit up, when her eyes fell upon something unexpected. A shoe peaking out from under her coffee table. A women's shoe. A shoe that was not hers.

Shaky hands reached forward pulling it out from under the table. Feminine, delicate and ridiculously expensive. It was most definitely Maura's.

Relief flooded the extremely hung-over woman. She stumbled back to her bedroom, flinging the door open.

The relief so overwhelming, the fact that she'd been naked when she woke had completely slipped her mind.

Jane crawled back into her bed. Straightening the covers a bit to get comfortable, familiar honey blonde hair revealing itself.

That wonderful relieved feeling flooded her again, and she snuggled up against her best friend.

"You awake, Maur?"

Jane got a groan in response. She laughed lightly.

Arm atop the blankets covering Maura, Jane gave her friend a gentle squeeze.

"Wha-" The newly wakened woman cleared her throat. Then attempted to speak again. "What happened? I can't remember a thing."

Jane snickered. Her breath tickling the back of her friends neck. "Hell if I know, Maur. But you have no idea how relieved I am that you're here!"

She squeezed Maura tight. Pressing a little closer. A contented sigh escaping both women's lips.

Then Maura froze.

"Jane?"

"Yeah, Maur?"

"Why am I naked?"

"…"


	11. 11th December

**A/N: **So this is really late. Sorry! My weekend was crazy busy. I hope it's worth the wait. I'm typing up today chapter as soon as I've posted this, so I'll be back on track.

This is the prequel to the last chapter. You have no idea how hard it was to keep it this short. As it is, it's my longest chapter yet.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Boston PD Christmas party was in full swing.<p>

Everywhere you turned there were drunken officers and detectives, with the odd smattering of people from the M.E.'s office.

Standing at the bar, Jane and Barry Frost were in the middle of a drinking game. First to finish 5 beers and 5 shots the winner.

Korsak was at Frost's side shouting encouragement, repeating over that he only had 2 beers left, while Maura stood beside her best friend cheering her on. Jane was working on her last beer. Then it was just the shots to go.

"Come on, Jane! Chug! Chug!"

Both detective's almost choked on their drinks hearing Maura shout "chug." Taking a moment to stare at the M.E in disbelief.

Maura ignored the looks, choosing instead to try and get Jane to start drinking again.

"You're going to lose your lead. Drink! …Unless you want to lose?"

Detectives Rizzoli and Frost, suddenly remembering their respective forfeits, started on their drinks again.

Jane finished her last beer, then promptly threw back her 5 shots of tequila.

"I WIN! Oh, yeah, I'm a badass!"

Jane strut around in a circle, before pulling Maura close and swaying this way and that in a victory dance.

Barry, a quarter bottle of beer left in his hand, turned several shades paler.

"Time to face the music Frostie-boy." Jane turned to the honey blonde in her arms. "Maur, get your cute ass out of that dress. My partner here needs to get in touch with his feminine side."

* * *

><p>Jane, Maura and Korsak, all completely wasted, sat around a table laughing hysterically together. Crowe, also off his face drunk, had just approached Barry from behind and pinched his butt.<p>

The very much loathed detective hadn't bothered to look at the rest of the body the ass was attached to, so when Frost turned around, the look of absolute horror on Crowe's face was beyond priceless.

"Thas it, Maur. My night iss complete! Time to go." Slurring was most definitely becoming a problem.

The doctor stood on wobbly legs, and leaned heavily into Jane. "I think you might be right."

Maura took her time overly pronouncing every word correctly.

Arm in arm, the two women left.

* * *

><p>"I think I drank too much."<p>

Not far from her apartment, Jane walked along head tilted up, a beer mat balanced on her forehead. Maura held tightly to one hand, guiding her. "Don't be shilly. Drank jus the right amount."

"Nope. Too much. I would normally never allow anyone to wear my clothes. I'm positive that $2000 dress is now ruined."

"Pssh. Lies! You let me wear your clothes."

A dreamy look settled on Maura's face. "That's because you look exquisite in them."

Jane grinned at the complement. She dropped her head back down, her gaze on the beautiful woman guiding her, the sticky beer mat still stuck to her forehead.

"You look pretty." That wasn't what she had planned to say, but it was true. Even if she did sound like a 12 year old.

Her friend took it for the compliment it was.

Maura opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a suddenly serious looking Jane.

"I mean it, Maur. You're breathtaking."

Green eyes were looking elsewhere.

The detective took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something…"

"Oh!"

"Oh?" Confusion turned to bafflement as Maura ran off. Well, as close an approximation to running you could get in 6 inch heels.

Jane spun around, beer mat flying from her forehead. "Where you going?"

Maura was kneeling down by the side of the road, pulling out latex gloves from her purse.

"Hello! What ever are you doing out here? It's too cold for you."

Jane stood there dumbfounded. "Uh, Maur? I know we've had a lot to drink, but-"

Maura jumped up shoving a tiny slimy green thing in Jane's face. "GAH!"

"Hyla Cinerea - The American Green Tree Frog. Common species of New World Tree Frog belonging to Genus Hyla. It's also the state amphibian of Georgia and Louisiana."

"Uh, that's great." Jane moved as far away from it as she could.

"He must be someone's pet. We need to get him inside fast. He'll freeze to death out here. "

"It's just a frog, Maur."

The doctor looked aghast in Jane's direction.

"Or you know… He could, uh, stay with me."

Maura's face melted into a happy grin, and suddenly Jane wanted to rescue every damn frog on the planet.

Turning on to Jane's road, they hurried into her building, the frog cupped in Maura's hands, then quickly into Jane's apartment.

Maura deposited the frog into Jane's sink, emptying a few bottles of room temperature water into the plugged basin, while Jane struggled with her boots at the door.

Jane fell over as struggled with the zip on her boots. Giggling uncontrollably. "Mauraaa! I'm stuck."

"Jane, what on earth are you doing?"

"Nothing! It's the boo-" The words dried up in her throat. Towering over her, looking painfully adorable in a suit way too big for her, the moonlight cast it's glow on delicate skin. Maura had never looked so… "Beautiful."

The word escaped in an exhale.

Maura smiled at her best friend. Reaching down she unzipped Jane's boots. "That's the forth time you've complemented my looks this evening."

"Uh-"

"I'm going to bed." Jane frowned. A look of disappointment clearly showing.

Maura eased off the suit jacket, dropping it at Jane's feet. Brown eyes locked on green.

Walking backwards toward the bedroom, nimble fingers set to work on shirt buttons. Flashes of tantalising skin slowly being revealed. "You coming?"

Wide eyed, Jane nodded mutely as the strip tease continued to her bedroom.

As Maura disappeared into her room, Jane jumped up almost sprinting in after her.

Throwing them back against her dresser, desperate hands roamed over smooth skin as their lips crashed together. Years of want finally being released in a desperate drunken kiss.

Breaking apart hungry for air, Maura held up her hand to pause Jane as she moved in for another kiss.

"Wait. The frog. His habitat isn't right. He needs-"

Jane's jaw dropped. "Really Maur?"

"He just needs some soil. Vegetation. Please?"

Jane could never say no to the look currently being bestowed on her. "Vegetation. Gotcha. Don't go anywhere!"

Weaving into the kitchen, Jane looked about for "vegetation." Casting her eyes around her apartment she couldn't see anything that fit the bill. All her house plants long dead. Shrugging she reached into her fridge, tore off a few lettuce leaves and chucked them in the sink.

"Sorry little dude. That's all I got. Be happy you got that."

Grabbing a handful of beers she raced back into her room. Maura lay on the bed, only a suddenly sexy, but still tacky Christmas tie around her neck.

Jane's clothes flew in all directions before pouncing on the beautiful woman in her bed.


	12. 12th December

"I don't understand."

Maura rolled her eyes in Jane's direction. "I already told you. I'm making Christmas pudding."

"Oh, I got that part. I just don't understand why you are making it now, in October."

The detective paced back and forth.

"When you said you couldn't come out tonight because you "had plans," I assumed you actually had plans. Not an insane desire to make pudding nearly three months early."

Changing the baking parchment and foil covers one last time, then tying it all up, Maura looked over at Jane. "You have to leave christmas pudding a few months before eating it, and stop pacing. It's distracting."

"Yeah well, so are you."

A deer in headlights look appeared on Jane's face. She had not meant to say that.

"Me? I didn't do anything." Confusion reined in Maura's eyes.

"Never mind. Forget it." Jane ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"I don't think I can. Selective amnesia isn't one of my many skills."

"Oh, funny."

Maura tilted her head in that cute way of hers. "I wasn't trying to be."

Jane groaned, then picked up a sultana, tossing it up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Jane's train of thought completely derailed by the low cut of Maura's dress, revealed as her apron was removed.

"You said I distract you. How?"

Maura wasn't dropping this anytime soon. So, being the brave woman she was, Jane did the only thing she could.

Hand reaching out, she grabbed the bag of flour on the counter and emptied the contents over Maura.

A lot more came out than she had expected. Jane stood there frozen, waiting for Maura's inevitable melt down. The dress most likely ruined.

Both women stood there, just looking at one another.

Then something quite unexpected happened. Maura started to laugh. No, not laugh. Full on guffawing. Hands clutched to her stomach, bent over, loud laughing.

Jane wondered if Maura had cracked.

"Well done, Rizzoli. You broke your best friend."

Stepping forward tentatively, Jane reached a hand out towards the doubled over blonde.

Maura shot up, grabbed handfuls of sultana's and raisins, and shoved one down Jane's shirt and the other down Jane's pants.

"What the? HEY!" Jane flew around to the other side of the counter, snatched some food ammunition from the gathered ingredients, then ducked out of sight.

"You're going to pay for that Maur!"

"You started it!"

A volley of shrivelled fruit rained down in front of Jane.

"Ha! Missed."

Thinking the attack over, Jane stood up, only to be met with a face full of breadcrumbs.

Giggling wildly, Maura ran.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Isles!"

"You said that already!" Came the cheeky reply.

Jane reached for the almost empty bag of flour and emptied its remains into the mixing bowl, a dribble of eggs resting on the bottom. In went fruits and spices and the rest of the breadcrumbs.

Maura was standing at a distance. A suddenly fearful grin on her face.

"Now come on Jane. You don't want to do this. You started it, remember."

Mixing her concoction with a little water, Jane readied her ammo.

"That's right, Maura, I did, and I'm going to finish it." Stalking forward, Jane chased after her hastily retreating best friend.

Back door flying open, Maura escaped into the cold night air, but quickly found herself trapped in her back garden. Jane launched herself towards her. Dumping the contents of the bowl over the now shrieking woman.

Thick and lumpy, the gooey sludge covered honey blonde hair and ran down the doctors body.

Maura threw her arms around Jane, making sure she too got covered in the food mix. Using her hands to really rub the mixture into Jane's hair.

The detective retaliated with a tickle attack, causing the blond to once again shriek.

Angela left the warmth of the guest house to investigate all the noise. Walking out into the garden, she found her daughter rolling around on the damp lawn with Maura. Both laughing, hands all over each other, covered in god only knew what.

For once speechless, Angela Rizzoli turned back around and went back inside. The giggles and shrieks lasting long into the night.


	13. 13th December

Of all the places to be snowed in, a car was not top of the list of places to be stuck. In fact, Jane was pretty sure it was right near the bottom.

"I'm really sorry, Maura."

"Stop apologising. What's done is done. Though maybe next time when I say we should pull over and check into a hotel, you'll listen to me." A rather pointed look was thrown in Jane's direction.

"Gotcha. Listen to the smarty pants in the car."

The two women smiled affectionately at one another.

"I suppose it's too much to expect you to keep an emergency bag in your trunk?"

Jane's eyes lit up. "Actually, I do have one of those!"

"Really?" The look of puzzled astonishment was not lost on the detective.

"Geez, you could sound a little less surprised. I can be responsible."

The blonde flashed a smile. "Of course you can Jane."

"You could also try and sound a little less condescending."

Maura gave her a "Can you really blame me" look.

Huffing, Jane jumped out of the car and trudged through the snow surrounding it. Opening the trunk, she pulled out the bag, then made her way round to the passenger side door, clearing the quickly mounting snow.

Walking back to her side, she hopped back in the car. Rubbing her cold sensitive hands together briskly to try and warm them.

"Here, let me." Maura reached forward taking Jane's cold hands into her own warm ones. "That better?"

Jane smiled her thanks. "Much. Yeesh, it's cold out there. We're going to have to keep an eye on the snow levels. Last thing I want is us to be stuck in here… Or have to dig the car out tomorrow."

"So what's in the bag?"

With a furrowed brow, Jane recounted the hastily packed emergency supplies. "Sleeping bag, blanket, flashlight, couple bottles of water, chips and chocolate bars that may or may not have melted since I put them there in the summer."

"Chocolate and chips?" Maura sounded less than impressed.

"Well the gourmet chef wouldn't fit in the bag." When in doubt, Jane always reverted to sarcasm.

"Ha ha. You could have packed something with a little more nutritional value. Some dried fruit perhaps? Or nuts?"

"Dried fruit?" Jane pulled her now warm hands free and rolled her eyes. "It's like you don't even know me… Oh well, your loss. I'll happily eat it all."

"Well, I never said-"

"I knew it." Jane flashed a knowing smile. Maura merely rolled her eyes.

"We should probably move to the back seat."

Confused brown eyes stared at Maura. Unsure where the left field suggestion came from. "Any particular reason why?"

"It's only going to get colder. If we share body heat we'll be a lot warmer, and it'll be easier to do that in the back seat."

Jane couldn't argue with that logic and nodded her ascent. Although far more entertaining ways of keeping warm in the back seat jumped to the forefront of her mind.

Climbing as carefully as she could into the back, Maura gave Jane a memory she wouldn't soon forget.

Spinning around as she collapsed into the back seat, she caught the huge grin on Jane's face.

"What're you smiling at?"

"Me? Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the view." Maura blushed, which made Jane grin all the wider. "Move over. I need to get back there too."

Climbing in to the back with the bag, Jane scooted into the far corner of the seat stretching out as best she could, then opened her arms. Maura moved over to Jane and settled back against her firm warm body. Strong arms locking around her, settling on her stomach.

Maura reached into the bag, and pulling out the blanket, settled it over them. The chips swiftly followed, and Maura reached back feeding them to Jane, not wanting to lose the comforting embrace of her arms.

"I'm glad I'm here with you."

Jane smiled down at the woman in her arms and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, nuzzling into the sweet smelling golden hair. "Me too, Maur. Me too."


	14. 14th December

**A/N:** Finally caught up! *Phew* 14 down, 11 to go. This is tough!

I just wanted to say a big thank you to all those who have taken the time to leave a review or comment. They make the effort worth while. ...And to those of you who take the time to comment after almost every chapter, well, big hugs and cookies for you all.

If any of you have any prompts or ideas you'd like me to try, please feel free to send them my way.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A very disgruntled looking Maura Isles stomped into the kitchen.<p>

"Jane, did you open the window on my advent calendar today and eat the chocolate?"

Mouth full of lucky charms Jane looked offended at Maura's suggestion. She shook her head emphatically to get her point across.

"Well someone did…"

Swallowing hastily, Jane looked up at Maura. The blonde had her arms crossed and was pouting.

"Do you really think I'd do something like that? Steal another woman's chocolate? There are lines even I won't cross."

"The only other living being here last night was Bass. Are you suggesting that he somehow did it?"

"What? No. I'm just saying I didn't."

Maura picked up a dish cloth and played with it. The confrontation, however silly, making her uncomfortable.

"Chocolate doesn't just disappear Jane. You could have just helped yourself to some in the fridge. Do you know how hard it is to get a fudge cluster advent calendar? I had to get it custom made."

Jane's jaw dropped. "Okay, hold up. First of all. I didn't do it. Second, you had it custom made? Really, Maur?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" A genuine look of confusion fell over Maura.

"Oh, nothing. I get my calendars custom made all the time."

Maura just huffed at Jane, instantly recognising the sarcasm.

"Half the fun of advent calendars is the cheap crappy disappointing chocolate you get inside."

"That makes absolutely no sense. Why would people want something they know will disappoint?"

Jane shrugged. "Because."

Maura waited for the rest of the sentence, not realising that was it.

The detective waved a hand in front of her best friend. "You in their Maur?"

"I was waiting. I assumed there would be more to your explanation. That's what I get for making an assumption."

Jane couldn't help but smile fondly at the very strange, but totally adorable woman in front of her.

"How about I buy you a bag of fudge clusters? Will that make it better?"

Green eyes narrowed. "So you did do it?"

"What? NO! God. I was trying to be nice. I don't know who took your cluster. Maybe it was freaking Santa Claus or The Tooth Fairy. I don't know, but it wasn't me!"

The two women stood facing one another. Eyes locked in a non-verbal heated exchange. Neither were ready to back down.

Angela Rizzoli strolled in through the back door. "Who could sleep with you two going at it! Whatever you did Jane, apologise."

Outraged eyes turned towards the elder Rizzoli. "Gee, thanks Ma. Nice to know who's your favourite."

"This isn't about favourites. I just know you." She turned a beaming smile on the silently observing blonde. "And I know Maura. So apologise and make nice already."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jane threw her hands up in defeat and stormed out of the kitchen.

Maura's eyes tracked Jane for as long as they could. "Well that's not how I wanted to start my day."

"She'll be fine. What were you two arguing about anyway?"

Maura nibbled on her lower lip. A little embarrassed to admit what the fight was over. "My advent calendar. She-"

"Oh, I tried one of the chocolates from it last night. They're delicious."

Maura suddenly felt very, very guilty.

"I hope you don't mind. I was in here last night watching my program, and I got a little peckish. I noticed it was past midnight, so I… Maura? Are you okay?"

"No. I just accused Jane of stealing my chocolate. That's what we were fighting about." Panic washed over the socially awkward woman.

"I need to fix this." Maura rushed out of the kitchen calling Jane's name.

Angela sat there, a bemused smile on her face. Shaking her head at the two women.


	15. 15th December

Jane Rizzoli got tough at a young age. Growing up with two brothers, she'd had to.

She had learned fast to hide her hurts and pains, otherwise she'd face endless teasing form her younger siblings.

When she'd joined the police academy it had become quickly apparent things would be staying that way. No fear. No weakness.

She had to be badass 24/7. Work twice as hard to get half as far.

No matter what trials she endured, no word of complaint passed her lips. Mistakes were few and far between, and if she hurt herself, well you'd pretty much have to drag her kicking and screaming into an ER.

Years later, she was a highly respected homicide detective. She was surrounded by a great team, and only a handful of assholes.

Jane had never counted on meeting the strange M.E. Quirky and infinitely strange, Maura had confounded her from the start.

The detective could pinpoint the exact moment she realised she was in love with the peculiar woman.

Strong, independent, stubborn Jane had taken a nasty hit when arresting her latest suspect.

Back at BPD, blood trickling from her brow, Frost had futilely suggested she get someone to take a look at it. Instead of just of shrugging it off and slapping a few paper towels to her head, she had turned to Maura and asked her to look at it.

It hadn't registered on the detectives brain until Frost had looked at her, eyebrows raised as if to say "Did I really just see that?"

Without so much as a single protest she had surrendered herself to the M.E.

She knew then just what was happening. Glancing over at the beautiful woman, she caught a smile being bestowed on her.

Heart pounding faster, Jane gave herself over to it with a shrug. Some things were just not worth fighting.


	16. 16th December

Hot cocoa in hand, Angela Rizzoli knocked on Maura's bedroom door.

A muffled "Come in." sounded, and juggling the two cups as best she could, she opened the door.

Sat on her bed, book in hand, Maura looked back at Angela in surprise.

"Oh, I thought you were Jane."

"Well that doesn't surprise me. You two are joined at the hip most days." A knowing smile aimed at the doctor.

"We greatly enjoy each others company."

Sitting down on the bed and passing Maura her cup, Angela gave Maura a look.

"You should just tell her you know."

Maura's brow crinkled trying to discern what the elder woman was talking about. "Tell her what? Me and Jane speak about everything."

"Everything?" Angela could here the scepticism in her voice. "You didn't tell her about Ian."

Maura frowned at that. She still regretted how she had handled that situation. "I explained Ian and I fully to Jane. She understands why I did what I did."

The two women sat in silence for a moment, sipping at their hot drinks.

Angela broke the silence. "You should tell her how you feel."

Confused eyes greeted the statement.

A warm hand reached out and took Maura's. "I consider you a daughter, you know that?"

Blinking back tears, she nodded her understanding.

"Good. I'm glad. So you should know that nothing you could do or say would make me not love you."

Maura gazed at Jane's mother unsure of where this was heading.

"I know you love my daughter."

"Well of course I love Jane-"

A frustrated growl left Angela's throat.

"IN love with Jane. I see the way you look at her, the lingering touches. And I see that she loves you too.

I see how jealous she gets whenever you have a new man, how grumpy she gets."

Maura's unsteady voice interrupted "Angela-"

The elder Rizzoli ploughed on. "But you need to tell her, because I know my Janie. She'll stay quiet until it kills her. She's a brave girl. She'll do anything except risk her heart, and she'd never risk losing you. You're the most precious thing in her life."

Maura's earlier unshed tears started to fall.

Squeezing her hand, Angela got up. "You two belong together. Don't let fear get in the way of a beautiful thing."

Watching Angela leave, Maura knew she was right. Throwing on the nearest clothing she could find, she ran out of her house and headed to Jane.


	17. 17th December

**A/N: **So I've completely sucked this past week at getting one of these up a day. I'm on my christmas "holiday" now though. So I actually have free time. Yay! One a day from now on.

Thank you for all the kind words, comments and reviews. I'm a little behind on replying to you all.

I hope you continue to enjoy the stories!

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura strolled side by side through the mall.<p>

A huge smile on her face, Maura's eyes darted from shop window to shop window, waiting for something to grab her attention.

Jane on the other hand looked as if someone had slapped her. Laden with bags that for the most part weren't hers, she grumbled silently to herself.

"Oh, Jane! Look at this dress. It would look perfect on you."

Jane looked at Maura, then at the very pink dress, then back to Maura.

"If you say so Maur."

Sarcasm was completely lost on the happy shopper. "I knew you'd agree with me. Come on, you should try it on."

Maura took a hold of Jane's hand and started to drag her into the store.

Digging her heals in, Jane brought them to a stop.

"Maur! I don't want-"

"Well, you two are looking hawt!"

Jane groaned, unable to believe her bad luck. Turning around she greeted the tactless man.

"Giovanni. It's…" The sentence died on her lips. She honestly couldn't think of anything nice to say.

Maura smiled politely at her former admirer while moving closer to Jane, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Hello, Giovanni."

The mechanic nodded distractedly at Maura, acknowledging her greeting, all the while his eyes glued to the plunging neckline of a passing woman's dress.

Turning to Jane he commented "Nice tits, right?"

Jane wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere.

Maura quickly jumped into the conversation. "Jane knows better than to be looking at other people when her partner's around."

The detective grinned at her friend. Admiring her ability to lie without having to lie. Maura was right, Jane would never be so tactless as to check out someone so blatantly if she had a partner with her.

Giovanni ran his eyes over Maura's sizable assets, a grin on his face. "Can't blame you Jane. You got a great rack right here to look at."

Jane darted in front of Maura. Protecting her from perving eyes.

"Hey! Show a little respect."

"What? It's a compliment." He looked to Maura for backup.

He really was clueless.

Maura poked her head around Jane, looking up at the annoyed woman. It was cute how she always defended her honour.

"Jane, it's okay, really. While under normal circumstances I'd appreciate the chivalry, I know Giovanni didn't mean anything by it. It's just his way."

Outraged brown eyes stared down at her.

"Do NOT encourage him!"

Maura decided that perhaps silence was best right now.

"You two fighting is pretty hawt." Giovanni's eyes lit up. "I bet the makeup sex is smokin'! You know if you ever want-"

"NO! No, thank you." Maura immediately scooted in front of Jane, imaging she was about to lose her temper.

"Well if you ever change your mind, call me." With that, he ran his eyes up and down Maura one last time, then turned and left.

Jane calling after him "Keep on dreaming Giovanni!" Then looking at Maura. "Can you believe that guy?"

"Yes. It's perfectly natural for a healthy male to be aroused by the thought-"

Jane shoved a hand over Maura's mouth, not needing to hear it.

"Come on, Maur. Let's try that stupid dress on."

Grabbing her by the arm, she dragged the bewildered woman into the store.


	18. 18th December

A tightly compacted ball of snow exploded to Jane's right.

Turning around expecting to see some kids laughing, she was greeted with an empty street. Shrugging, she continued the short walk up Maura's driveway.

Again, a ball of snow went whizzing by. This time to her left. Frowning, Jane turned around, eyes scanning the immediate area.

Nothing.

"What the hell?"

A slight movement behind a bush at the front of Maura's caught her attention.

Walking towards it, determined to give the hidden kid a piece of her mind, she was surprised when Maura popped up, snowballs in hand, and flung two of them in her direction.

Being much closer now, Maura's aim was true. The first impacted on the neck. Snow crumbling and quickly disappearing down her coat and shirt. The second hitting her squarely in the face.

Shock from the freezing snow now permeating her clothes, and the fact that it was Maura that had ambushed her, Jane stood routed to the spot.

Maura, a gleeful look on her face, unable to quite believe she'd managed to surprise Jane, ran towards her.

"I got you. I actually got you! I always wanted to have a snowball fight. This is so much fun."

Maura's excitable words came to an abrupt halt as Jane turned narrowed eyes on her. "Maura, you don't know what you just started."

Crouching down, Jane grabbed two huge handful's of snow and dumped them on the wide eyed woman.

It was Maura's turn to stand there in shock.

Both women looked at one another, then simultaneously both ran in opposite directions.

Maura rushed back behind her bush, a pile of snowball ammunition waiting. While Jane hid behind her car.

Maura let loose with a volley of snowballs, trying to capitalise on her advantage. Jane letting fly with several choice curse words.

"Language!"

Taking advantage of Maura's distractedness, Jane let several well aimed snowballs fly.

As they hit, Maura seemed to take every hit as a badge of honour. Pointing out the hit and yelling gleefully at Jane where it landed.

Her complete adorableness was overwhelming at times, and Jane took a time out to just smile at her friend.

Maura rushed forward, arms full of snow, making some sort of desperate kamikaze attack.

As she collided with Jane, the detective wrapped her arms around the giddy woman and dragged her down into the snow.

The two women rolled around trying to pile snow down the backs of coats, shirts and pants.

Eventually tiring, red faced and shivering, they looked at each other grinning.

"Thank you, Jane."

Reaching out, she took Maura's hand and gave it a squeeze. Happy to be able to give her best friend experiences she missed out on as a child.

"Anytime."


	19. 19th December

"Maura, why do you have a piano here? Can you even play?"

Washing up the dishes from their dinner, Maura spoke without looking up at her friend.

"Not long after we met you mentioned you played. When we became close friends I thought it would be wonderful to be able to hear you play. I knew you didn't have ready access to a piano, so I bought one... And no, I don't play."

The fact that her best friend mentioned buying a piano like it was a six pack of beer threw Jane, and highlighted how truly different they were when it came to certain things. Maura, stacking dishes didn't notice the dumbfounded look on her face.

"But… You've never even asked me to play."

"I didn't think you wanted to."

The incredulous look on Jane's face only grew more pronounced. "Maura, you near enough bought me a freaking piano! You should have asked me to play… And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Dishes done, Maura finally looked at Jane. "You never asked."

"I never… Jesus, Maura! Get your ass over here."

A confused look in place, Maura made her way over to the piano.

"Yes, Jane?"

Pulling out the small bench seat, Jane sat down and indicated for Maura to join her.

"I'm doing something I should have apparently done a long time ago. Now sit."

Maura took her place beside Jane, and watched as she shook her hands out.

"Any requests?"

The M.E. shook her head.

"Okay then. Well, here goes."

Long fingers pressed down on the black and white keys and ran hypnotically back and forth. Maura looked on enchanted as "O Holy Night" began to fill the air.

Closing her eyes, she listened as Jane worked her magic. Her arm brushing up against her as she played.

As the song came to close it morphed into "Walking in the Air."

Jane looked over at the woman beside her. Eyes closed and a gentle smile in place, she looked beautiful.

She'd forgotten how much she loved to play and was pleased that it had come back so easily.

The song ending she chose another classic Christmas tune.

As she began to play, Maura opened her eyes an odd glint in them. Sitting up a little straighter, she took a breath then joined in singing along. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas…"

Jane's playing faltered for a fraction of a second, surprised to hear the melodic voice spring forth from her friend. Someone had been holding out on her it appeared.

The final notes ringing out, the two women looked at one another.

"I didn't know you could sing."

Maura merely shrugged. "You play beautifully Jane."

The detective looked seriously over at her friend. "Tell you what. I'll sit down and play this thing more often, if you bust out that voice of yours when I do?"

A small laugh escaping, Maura held out her hand for Jane to shake. "Deal."


	20. 20th December

Jane had shot herself, been tortured by a serial killer, had a gun pointed at her numerous times and dealt with the worst that humanity could offer on a regular basis.

For some reason though, for some reason none of that admittedly scary ass shit could compare to the fear she felt right now… Sat on Maura's couch.

It was movie night. Miracle on 34th Street was playing, and the two women sat side by side, feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

Maura's eyes were glued to the screen. Her favourite Christmas film, she never seemed to tire of watching it.

Jane was not so captivated. She liked the movie, yes, but this was the third time in the space of a month. She didn't mind though. It made Maura happy.

At some point, Jane wasn't sure when. Maura's head had ended up resting on her shoulder. Studying the beautiful women out of the corner of her eye, it felt right to have her there. They seemed to fit.

It was then that she noticed it.

Sitting all innocent like, palm up, was Maura's hand. The enticing fingers, with their silky soft skin were just calling to her.

It wouldn't take much to reach out and gently slip her hand into the delicate one so wantonly beckoning her.

It wasn't like she hadn't held Maura's hand before. It was just that, right now in this moment, it felt like a whole lot more. A statement… By reaching out and taking that hand she had so long ago memorised, she would be making a declaration. One that the two of them had so carefully skirted around for so very long.

Jane unconsciously inched her hand a little closer, and looked on entranced as Maura's twitched in response. It was if they were independently drawn to one another. Moving of their own free will. Responding to their own desires.

A hairs breadth apart now and she could feel the warmth emanating from the enticing hand.

Her brain was stalled. Internally she was screaming "Take it! Take it, damn it!"

Her eyes were glued to her hand. Watched as it sat there unmoving. An internal force of wills battling it out. Be brave… Play it safe…

The inviting appendage twitched once again and moved ever so slightly away. And as if afraid that it might be gone forever, a scarred immobile hand abruptly sprang to life.

She slid long digits over the seductive hand, entwining their fingers. Holding tight and giving a gentle squeeze.

A relieved sigh simultaneously escaped both women, and Maura snuggled just that little bit closer.

Suddenly Jane couldn't fathom just what had been so scary.


	21. 21st December

Boston was never more beautiful than when it is blanketed in snow, or so Maura thought.

Looking out on the street below from Jane's bedroom window, curious eyes soaked in every detail.

"What are you looking at? My neighbours are going to think I'm as nosy as ma."

Turning around, Maura cast her gaze on the woman in bed. Jane Rizzoli. A complex woman who had both challenged the people shy M.E. and delighted her from the start. She'd gone from work colleague to friend to best friend to lover.

She smiled at the sleepy looking detective. Hair wild and without a scrap of clothing on, Maura felt a shiver run through her body.

"Nothing in particular. Just admiring the view." She smirked as she said it. Running her eyes over Jane's exquisite body, she was rather enjoying the view inside too.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure the grey bricks opposite and the stray dog peeing up the lamp post is a joy to behold."

Maura just shook her head at Jane's go to response. Sarcasm seemed to be a way of life for the woman.

She was rather pleased with herself for being able to understand Jane's sarcasm most days. Although there were still enough notable occasions where she still didn't get it, that she knew she still had some work to do.

"I thought it would be nice to take a walk. It seems so peaceful out tonight."

Jane's eyes widened. "Uh uh. No way. I intend to stay naked in this bed all evening." Holding out her hand to her girlfriend, Jane tried to coax her back into bed. "Come on, it's cold out there. We can take a walk tomorrow."

Intelligent knowing eyes rolled as Maura walked over to Jane's dresser. She pulled out a pair of form fitting jeans, an old t-shirt of Jane's and a sweater. Removing her robe and hanging it neatly, she started to dress.

An unmistakable smile in her voice as she spoke. "I'm going Jane. It's okay, you don't have to join me. We've been in your bedroom all day-"

"Not ALL day." The now pouting detective interrupted.

Maura raised an eyebrow in question, and Jane's pout became a smirk.

"We spent some quality time on the couch, the living room floor, I definitely remember the kitchen counter, the hallway…"

Jane's husky voice was working its magic, and Maura had to remind herself to breathe.

"You're incorrigible, you know that."

Jane grinned proudly. "Yep!"

Reaching for her boots, Maura shook her head laughing. "I'm going."

"You have a beautiful laugh."

"I'm still going."

Jane stuck her tongue out. Sulking like a 5 year old, arms crossed and frowning.

Maura approached and gave her a quick kiss. "I won't be long. I promise."

A few minutes later, Maura was walking out of Jane's building and making her way down the street. Looking up at the night sky, she could never remember feeling so content with her life.

"Maura! Maura, wait up!"

Turning around, surprised to see Jane sprinting as best she could in the snow. A happy grin appeared as Jane caught up with her.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you wanted to stay in bed?"

"I did… but being naked in bed alone is no fun when you know your girlfriend is just outside, without you."

Looping her arm around Jane's waist, the two women moved closer and enjoyed their walk together.


	22. 22nd December

"I swear if I hear Jingle Bells one more time, Frost and Korsak'll be arresting me for murder."

Sipping on mint hot chocolate, Maura quietly laughed.

"You think I'm joking? I'll do it."

Hazel eyes rolled. Jane had been complaining about anything remotely festive since they set out shopping hours previously.

"Fine, don't believe me, but when you've got a body to examine on your day off, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll bare that in mind."

Placing her elbows on the table, Jane huffed. "Your literalness is no fun sometimes."

"And neither is your grumpy attitude, but we all have our crosses to bare."

Jane looked slightly taken aback, unused to her best friend snipping back.

"I'm not grumpy. I just voice my admittedly sometimes negative opinion when things bother me… For example, the mistletoe on the way to the bathrooms in this place. Like I want to make out with some random gross guy who really only wants to take a dump."

Maura ignored her. Sometimes it was the only way to get her out of a funk.

"This hot chocolate is delicious. Not as rich as I'm used to, but quite tasty nonetheless."

Still grumpy eyes turned on the M.E.. "Uh, I was venting here."

Putting her drink down, Maura decided to try another approach and focused all of her attention on Jane. Wide innocent eyes staring into now startled brown ones.

Jane backed away a little. Her face contorting into that look she sometimes gave Maura when she did something unexpected.

"Well?"

"Uh…"

"You were venting. I'm listening." Perky and attentive, Maura knew the effect she was having on the woman opposite her.

"You're creeping me out is what you're doing."

"You wanted my attention, Jane. Now you have it."

"I take it back." She picked up Maura's drink and placed it in her hands. "Here you go. Drink up, everything's just fine… And stop staring at me."

"Well if you're sure Jane?"

A wide fake smile settled on Jane's face. "Oh yes. Everything is perfect over here."

Sitting back and looking out the coffee shop window at the passing masses, Maura started to hum a very familiar Christmas tune.

Jane's head whipped round to her friend, eyes round in disbelief.

Maura giggled. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself.


	23. 23rd December

**A/N: **I realised I forgot to post this last night! Enjoy... I'll have the christmas eve one up a little later on today.

* * *

><p>"Maura? Are you okay?"<p>

Angela Rizzoli stood just outside the doctors bedroom door. "I heard a loud noise and a yell."

"Everything's fine, Angela. Thank you." A somewhat muffled and out of breath reply came from the other side of the door.

Turning to leave, relieved that her friend was okay, a familiar voice caught Angela's attention. "Jane? Is that you in there?"

She reached for the door, starting to open it. "What are y-"

"NO! Don't come in!"

"Don't come in!"

The warning coming entirely too late, Angela Rizzoli was greeted by a most unexpected sight.

Her daughter on the floor, laying almost fully naked atop a partially dressed Maura Isles.

She quickly averted her eyes. "OH!"

"MA! When will you learn to knock?"

Angela ignored her daughters comment. "What's going on here? Since when have you two-"

Jane interrupted, sounding both embarrassed and weary.

"It's not what it looks like ma."

Jane could feel Maura pause beneath her.

"Yes it is."

"What?" Angela was looking at the two women again.

"What?...

No. No it's not!" Jane's frantic eyes turned to her mother. "And can you PLEASE at least turn around, so I can get up?"

Her mothers eyes once again averted, Jane extricated herself from Maura and stood up. Hopping a little, she wrapped her towel more securely around herself.

Maura followed and Jane reached over quickly and zipped up her dress.

Hearing the zipper, Angela turned again to face the two women.

"So? Anyone going to explain what's going on?" Accusing eyes landed on Jane. "You didn't have to hide this from me you know."

"Hide? Ma! I already told you, despite what Maura seems to think, it's not what it looked like."

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but Jane quickly shoved her hand across her best friends often too literal mouth.

"I was having a shower after our run. When I came out of the bathroom I tripped over Bass here." Jane pointed at the animal which had partially retreated under his owners bed. "Maura was getting dressed when I landed on her.

I can't believe you thought we were…"

"Oh, can you blame me?" Angela shrugged unapologetically.

"And you… Little miss "Yes it is." How was that anything what it looked like?"

Maura opened her mouth to speak, but once again found Jane's hand on her lips. Frowning she reached up to pull it away.

Jane continued on. "Never mind. I think I broke my toe or something on your stupid Turtle. Can you take a look?"

"Tortoise!"

As Jane sat on the bed, Maura's look of consternation turned to one of concern.

All but forgotten, Angela decided to leave them too it. Closing the door slowly behind her as she waited for the exiting Tortoise at her feet to clear the doorway.

In the hallway she looked down at Bass. "Nice move. The subtle approach certainly isn't working. Sorry I interrupted your master plan."

Grinning to herself, Angela started to dream up less subtle ways of getting her two favourite girls together.


	24. 24th December

**A/N: **Wow, 24 down and 1 to go. I suddenly feel that I might actually pull this crazy idea of mine off. It's just gone one in the morning here, so technically it's Christmas day... So MERRY CHRISTMAS folks (I'll be shouting that at you in caps lock again when I put up the last chapter "tomorrow").

I'm going to aim for a more reasonable hour with the last chapter tomorrow. Everything's closed, so I'll have no distractions to keep me from writing. I hope you enjoy this penultimate chapter!

* * *

><p>Consciousness returned suddenly to Jane Rizzoli.<p>

Squinting into the pitch black bedroom, she tried to figure out just what exactly had awakened her.

Seeing and hearing nothing Jane rolled over to pull her wife closer, only to be met with an empty bed.

Assuming Maura to be in the bathroom or checking on the kids, Jane closed her eyes and waited patiently for her to return.

Five minutes later and she was starting to worry. Getting out of bed she blindly made her way to the en suite. The light was on, but no Maura.

Perplexed and a little worried she pulled on her robe and quickly made her way to the kids room.

Seeing the door shut, she knew Maura wouldn't be in there, but she opened the door to check anyway.

Her two little girls were sleeping soundly. Smiling as she did whenever she saw them, she retreated from the room.

Jane was about to call quietly down the stairs when she heard a distinctive thump, the front door closing and movement downstairs.

Retreating stealthily to the master bedroom she retrieved her weapon.

Moving noiselessly down the stairs, weapon raised in front of her, Jane prayed to anyone that would listen that her wife was okay.

Listening intently at the bottom of the stairs, she heard noise coming from the living room.

Approaching carefully, she saw the intruder was unarmed and had their back turned.

"Hey Santa. Freeze asshole!" The thief dropped their bag. "Picking the cops house in the neighbourho-" She didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Jane!"

"MAURA?"

"Shhh! Put that gun down now, or at least point it somewhere other than my face." Maura sounded calm. The same could not be said for Jane, who quickly lowered her weapon.

"I could have _shot _you!"

"I said keep it down. You'll wake the children. Now go back to bed Jane."

Jane stared wide eyed at Maura, whispering to herself "Go back to bed?"

Running her eyes over her wife, and now knowing who was in front of her, the bizarreness of the situation made itself apparent.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Picking up her dropped bag, Maura looked down at herself, then back up at Jane. "It's a Santa suit. Isn't it obvious?"

"Yes. Yes, it's obvious." She approached the red velvet covered woman, yanking the fake beard down and poking at her protruding stomach. "And the fat suit, Maur?"

"Well when was the last time you saw a thin Father Christmas?"

Jane couldn't bring herself to reply with her trademark "really?" as she looked at the serious looking woman in front of her, standing there as if this were all perfectly normal.

"Okay… And you're dressed as Santa because…?"

Maura looked back at her as if she'd been hit in the head. "It's Christmas eve."

"And you couldn't just put the presents under the tree at a reasonable hour like every other parent in the world? Why the hell are you sneaking around like this? I thought we were being burgled!"

It was as if a light bulb went off. Jane could see the understanding of her point of view suddenly apparent on her features.

Taking a seat on the couch, Maura indicated for Jane to join her.

"Like many children, growing up I was told all about Santa Claus. I always found him a fascinating man. Travelling from so far away to go from house to house to give the good little girls and boys presents. When I was eight, I decided I wanted to give him a present in return for his kindness."

Jane smiled adoringly at her wife. It was so her.

"That Christmas eve, after my parents tucked me up in bed, telling me they to were going to sleep. I did something I had never done before… I snuck downstairs."

Brown eyes stared incredulously. "Really? Never?"

Maura smiled and laughed lightly. "Never."

Off Jane's look, she laughed a little harder. "I know. I know."

Jane gripped her hand, squeezing it affectionately, as she continued on with her story.

"So I snuck downstairs, Santa's present clutched in my hand. I'd drawn him a picture of myself on the bike he'd gotten me the previous year. Only to find my mother and father putting presents under the tree. I understood then and there it was all a lie."

She smiled sadly at the recollection. Recalling how her parents had not even tried to come up with an excuse.

"Okay, that sucks." She reached out and tweaked the fake beard "but why all this?"

Maura's face brightened. "Oh, well when you insisted upon telling our girls about St. Nick, I decided I didn't want them finding out the truth the same way I did. So…"

Standing up, pushing the beard back in place, Maura did a little twirl.

Jane laughed, shaking her head. "You really are something else. You know that? A little… A lot crazy, but really something."

Standing up, Jane pulled her squishy, three times larger than normal, wife into a hug. Whispering in her ear "Our kids are lucky to have you as a mother."

Maura pulled back, a 100 watt smile beaming in all its intensity at Jane. Leaning into her as best she could, she placed a tender kiss on searching lips.

"Go on back to bed. I'll be up shortly."

Turning to leave, Jane stopped when a question popped into her mind. "What made you start this year?"

Maura turned to her, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I didn't. I've been doing this since our eldest could walk and talk." With that, Maura turned back to the tree. Dropping down to neatly organise the gifts.

Jane stood there slack jawed, unable to believe Maura had been doing this for 3 years without her knowledge. "Un-freaking-believable."


	25. 25th December

**A/N: **So... The end is here. I can't believe I actually managed a story a day for 25 days in a row. Writing discipline is my biggest problem, so this little challenge has been extremely helpful, and anyone who has the same problem I recommend this sort of challenge wholeheartedly.

I want to thank each and everyone of you who have read my stories, taken the time to review/repeatedly review, and messaged me. I appreciate it all.

On to this last story... It turned into a bit of a long one (almost twice as long as the previous longest). I hope you like it!

Thanks for joining me on this crazy ride. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

* * *

><p>Jane hopped up and down excitedly as she burst through Maura Isles front door.<p>

"Is she here? Is she back yet?" Eager eyes scanned the familiar surroundings.

Her mother, Angela Rizzoli, stepped forward arms flapping in the air. "Keep it down! ...And no, she's not here yet."

Choosing to ignore the "keep it down" as her mother had her own volume control issues, Jane's perky mood lessened slightly.

Maura had been away at a conference somewhere in Canada all week, and she was missing her terribly. Aside form a few phone calls they hadn't been able to communicate much.

She had been due back late last night, but bad weather had led to all flights being cancelled. With the prospect of Maura being stuck across the border, Jane's mood had taken a nose dive, afraid she'd be spending Christmas without her best friend.

Maura had called back an hour later telling Jane she was on her way. She had managed to find someone to drive her to Boston.

It was a 12 hour drive her friend was undertaking, she did not envy her one bit. She was however beyond happy that Maura would be home for Christmas.

It had been a late night, taking the opportunity to talk to her friend while she had her on the phone, then the excitement of soon seeing her keeping her up.

In her haste to see her best friend, she'd left the gifts in the car. Heading back outside to retrieve them, she spied the snowman she and Maura had built just before the doctor had left.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm attempting an anthropomorphic snow sculpture."_

_Jane screwed her face up in thought, trying to work out what Maura was talking about._

"_A snowman?"_

_Wrapped up in a thick winter coat, an adorable woolly hat perched stylishly on her head, the blonde nodded._

"_That's what I said."_

_Laughing, she bent down beside the curious woman to help._

"_Here… You gotta roll it. You'll build this sucker much quicker that way."_

_They spent the next hour rolling snow, building their master piece. Trading the odd snowball aimed at one another._

_As Jane went in search of the perfect sticks for arms, Maura rushed out of the house complete with designer hat and scarf in her hands._

"_Maur, I said old."_

_A confused face graced the M.E. as she looked over at Jane. "They are old. They're last season."_

_Shaking her head, Jane shrugged it off. It was doubtful Maura would be wearing them again. "We're going to be the only home in the United States with a snowman dressed in designer gear."_

"_We?" A knowing smile was aimed at Jane._

"_Uh… I meant, you. You're house. Home."_

_Deciding to let the flustered detective off, Maura continued on. Acting as if her very good friend hadn't just completely tripped over her words._

_She dressed the snowman in his hat and scarf, and Jane joined her giving him his arms, and used some smooth stones for buttons and eyes._

_Moving away, Jane handed Maura a carrot. "You can finish the stylish man off."_

_Maura gratefully accepted the carrot and gave the snowman his nose._

_Stepping back, Jane slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer._

"_Best anti-morphing snow sculpture ever!"_

As Jane's focus snapped back to the present, she noticed the nifty designer scarf was missing. Opening up the trunk of her car, she made a mental note to replace it (albeit with something a lot less pricey).

* * *

><p>Angela bustled about the kitchen readying food.<p>

As she popped some nibbles in the oven, she noticed her daughter pacing back and forth, checking her phone for what seemed the hundredth time, then moving over to the window to look out of it.

She grinned to herself. Her daughter's impatience to see her "friend" was cute.

"Janie, stop pacing! You'll wear a hole in the rug… and you're making me dizzy."

The impatient woman merely raised an eyebrow at her. Continuing to pace, she scooped up a Santa hat from the table. Playing with it in her hands.

Angela decided to have a little fun at her daughter's expense.

"Why are you so worked up anyway? Dr Isles has only been gone a week."

"Yeah, and for a week all I've had for company is Korsak and Frost bitching at each other."

The elder Rizzoli decided to take a different tack. Busying herself, pulling ingredients out of cupboards, she made sure she looked busy so Jane wouldn't think she was paying too much attention to her.

"Maybe she met someone while she was there. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Jane's face said that was anything but nice. She grunted in her direction, reaching for her phone again. Typing out a message, Angela would bet good money that it was to Maura.

"A handsome doctor sweeping her off her feet in a foreign country. How romantic."

She made sure to really ham it up. Swooning slightly.

"It's Canada, ma! Not freaking Europe."

Looking as if she were about to strangle something, Jane made a hasty exit from the room.

"I'm gonna go feed Bass."

Taking pity on her eldest, Angela let her leave. Throwing out a comment as she passed, hoping she'd take the hint.

"She won't be single forever."

Feeling as if her work were done, Angela got back to the serious business of baking.

* * *

><p>Jane sat on the floor of Maura's bedroom. Leaning against the back of the bed, knee's drawn up to her chin.<p>

"You don't think Maura met anyone do you?"

Bass was sat next to her, his wrinkly head poking out.

"I know we don't always get along, but you can be honest with me. I can take it."

She reached out her hand, resting it on the shell of Maura's beloved pet. Flexing her fingers, scratching at it slightly.

"You like that? I don't really know how to interact with you. You're not as easy to figure out as the cute furballs we humans normally keep…

Anyways, your mommy would have told me if she met someone. I'm sure of it… Unless she was waiting until she got back? We haven't exactly had much time to talk."

Bass blinked solemnly back at Jane.

"You're right, she'd tell me. The important stuff is always told.

You know, you're pretty smart. I guess all these years with Maura have rubbed off."

They sat in silence for a while contemplating life, strawberries and Maura Isles.

Still running the Santa hat through her fingers, Jane reached over and placed it atop Bass. Fitting it as snugly as possible, she once again rested her hand on the now partially furry shell.

"Looking pretty snazzy little dude."

Jane yawned, the late night, early morning and earlier pacing catching up with her.

Tilting her head back, she rested it on the mattress.

Eyes closing, Jane told herself a 5 minute nap wouldn't hurt.

Bass edged closer, as if to nuzzle into her side.

* * *

><p>An hour later a bright flash of light startled Jane awake.<p>

Opening her eyes, she found familiar tired green eyes peering intently back at her.

"Man, are you a sight for sore eyes."

The brilliant smile on Maura Isles' face only grew brighter.

She had arrived home mere minutes ago. Greeted warmly at the door by Angela, she had excused herself to her bedroom to drop off her bags, only to find a sleeping Jane and Bass cosied up together.

Her heart had swelled, figuratively speaking, at the sight. Unable to resist, she had pulled out her camera to capture the heart warming moment.

Hearing Jane's words only made her homecoming all the sweeter.

Looking down at the sleepy brown eyes, she leaned in close brushing her lips over Jane's cheek. Lingering a moment longer than a friend should.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

><p>Jane and Maura walked into the living room together, all smiles with eyes only for each other.<p>

Angela cleared her throat. "I'm going to go get ready. You're brothers will be here for Christmas lunch soon."

"Okay, ma."

The two women sat on the couch together. The air seemed thick with an unspoken tension.

Jane spoke first. "I missed you." In return she was graced with another of Maura's heart stopping smiles.

"I missed you too."

Jane bit down nervously on her lower lip, then rushed her next words. "You didn't meet anyone while you were there did you? Ma had this crazy idea you might have."

She looked everywhere but at Maura. Afraid of the answer.

"What? No. What on earth gave your mother that impression?"

Jane shrugged, trying not to show the relief she felt.

Feeling suddenly brave, Maura ploughed on. "There hasn't been anyone else in a while."

That got Jane's attention. Her deep brown eyes studying her intently.

"Else?"

Maura reached out, entwining her fingers with Jane's. She felt strangely calm now that she had finally found the courage to try and break the holding pattern she and Jane were in. She took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale.

"Jane…"

Suddenly shy eyes were once again looking anywhere but at her.

"Jane. Look at me."

She waited patiently. At peace with the moment. Things were about to change.

Jane took her time and Maura was willing to give her as much as she needed. Eventually her eyes met Maura's.

"I think you know what I'm about to say… About to do."

Jane swallowed thickly. Nodding in understanding. Her voice barely a whisper. "I'm scared."

Maura smiled in understanding. "I was too. For a very long time, but not anymore. You know why?"

Jane shook her head.

"I'm not scared anymore, because you love me."

Brown eyes went wide. The detective looked ready to bolt. Her breathing becoming noticeably more rapid.

Maura couldn't help but grin a little. "You don't have to look so scared Jane. I'm not going to make you say it. I'm not asking for anything you're not ready to give. I just wanted you to know that I know, and that it makes me, _me_, the people shy socially awkward weirdo, feel safe. Able to sit across from you in this moment and tell you that I love you. That I'm in love with you."

Jane's breathing had slowed somewhat during Maura's mini-monologue, but now she sat there frozen. Unable to move forward and do the one thing she wanted most.

They sat there in a silent deadlock. Neither moving, just staring at one another. Maura waiting to see if Jane could overcome her fears and take the next step.

"KISS THE GIRL, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

Both women snapped their heads towards Angela Rizzoli, who stood on the opposite side of the room, hands clasped over her mouth.

"Really ma? Really? Get out!"

The woman beat a hasty retreat, and the two women looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. Seconds passed and Maura sighed. It seemed the moment was lost. Standing up she turned to leave. "I should probably shower and change. Your brothers will be arriving shortly."

"Yeah…"

Jane watched as Maura left, and suddenly it all clicked into place.

Jumping up off the couch, she caught up to the retreating woman. Spinning Maura around she pulled her close, their lips meeting, heatedly moving together.

As sudden as the kiss was, so was its abrupt ending.

Foreheads resting together, Jane finally found her words.

"I couldn't watch you leave again… Even if it was just to shower."

The two women laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Maura."

"Merry Christmas, Jane."


End file.
